Pete (Disney)
Pete (sometimes known as Peg Leg Pete, Black Pete, and even Pete the Cat) is a fat anthropomorphic cat from Disney. He is the main arch-nemesis to Mickey Mouse. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Pete VS. Blackbeard * Pete vs. Bluto * Pete vs Bowser (Completed) * Pete VS Dr. Eggman (Completed) * Wario vs Pete Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 1 'Possible Opponents' * Big the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Captain Qwark (Ratchet & Clank) * King Dedede (Kirby) * Yosemite Sam * Big Smoke (Grand Theft Auto San Andreas) Death Battle Info: *Background: **Date of Appearance: February 15, 1925 **Species: Cat (some consider him either a bear or a bulldog) **Height: 9'2" (same height as Humphrey the Bear) **Weight: 478 lbs. (same weight as Humphrey the Bear) **Aliases: Peg Leg Pete, Black Pete, Julius, etc. **Likes: Wrestling, Smoking, Junk Food, Meat, Soft Pretzels, Money, Eating, Bowling, Fishing, Camping, Racing, etc. **Martial Arts: Boxing & Wrestling **Father of Pete Junior (PJ) and Pistol. **Sometimes sports a peg-leg. *Weapons: **Guns **Swords **Explosive Bowling Balls **Fireworks **Bubble Shield **Tracer Chaser **Baseball Chucker **Paint Splosher *Powers: **Super Strength: ***Strong enough to lift up his business desk with just one hand. ***Strong enough to burst a wall damage place by throwing a big handful of darts at once out of anger. ***Strong enough to twist an I-Beam with one hand when chasing a certain duck in a sailor suit at the construction site. ***Has moved an invisible painted army cannon by the nozzle by hand with no effort at all (aside from trying to find the Nizzle due to the cannon being painted invisible). ***Strong enough to punch a nuclear warhead missile out cold. ***Can launch an escaping coward out of an old fashioned fire place by squeezing the the same fire place with both hands. ***Can Burst through walls with ease. **Durability: ***Can tank in punches from even the strongest Disney characters (like Hercules and Stitch) and get right back up on his feet (or his foot and peg-leg). ***Survived being in certain explosions (like a can of flammable glue stuck to his butt where he accidentally put his lit cigar and cash in). **Toon Force: ***Fourth Wall Breaker ***Is well aware that he is a cartoon character. ***Can recover from any certain taken damage. **Magic: ***Teleportation ***Shape-Shifting (Snake, Spider, Walrus, Dragon, Lion) ***Fiery Breath ***Object Animation ***Size Shifting *Forms: **Petetronic: ***Capable of shooting up to five shots of thinner in one shooting, use a discus projectile, and have an electrical shield that can be penetrated per shot. **Julius: ***Increase in strength (strong to make bigger holes on building walls and push a city bus) ***Increase in durability (as evedince by his HP when Fighting Sora and/or Riku) ***Slight increase in Speed ***Electrokinetic properties *Feats: **Proved to be a powerful leader of the Disney Villains. **Raised a son to be a College Graduate (despite spending his college fund to get a giant heat seeking cannon to shoot ducks with) **Helped Mickey fetch the big Glove Balloon to return to the clubhouse. *Faults: **Never defeats Mickey, despite being close at certain times. **Sub-Par Strategist **Cocky and arrogant **He is an idiot. Gallery Pierre_Timber_1941.png|Pierre (Pete) from Timber (1941). Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Army Leader Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Darkness Users Category:Disney Characters Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Mickey and Friends Characters Category:Royal Combatants Category:Summoners Category:Sword Wielders Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Toon Force Users Category:TV combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Villains